


Unsung Hero

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Actual death, Carnivals, Danger, Follows Canon (For The Most Bit), Gen, Heroic Sacrifice, Heroism, If It Makes You Feel Any Better This Comes Before 'Happier Sunrise', Near-Death Experience, Sad, Sad Ending, Singing, Wide-Eyed Innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: A poem for our favorite Hero Boy who did not deserve what he got.





	Unsung Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bird_Of_Scarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/gifts), [Aurora_Has_Pencil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Has_Pencil/gifts).



** A Remembrance of Roi Fabito **

 

The Daredevil.

 

 

That’s who he was.

 

That was his chosen role to play!!

 

He couldn’t be happier!

 

Not on this particular day…

 

 

 

Off on his motorcycle he rode,

 

Dreaming of the amazing adventures to come.

 

Little did he know right then,

 

That they wouldn’t be much fun for anyone.

 

 

 

Possessed by a spirit,

 

And thrown back into the past.

 

How naive he was to think such happiness would last!

 

 

 

A carnival of innocent fun…

 

When the Killer Clowns showed up,

 

Everyone alive was done!!

 

 

 

Trapped in an RV with Colleen and Joey,

 

The panties team was united!

 

 

A pity that his optimistic views would turn out to be short-sighted.

 

 

 

Tied up on a manic carousel of Death,

 

If it weren’t for Mortimer, he wouldn’t be drawing breath!!

 

 

 

Perhaps when all this was over, he could learn a few of his tricks.

 

 

 

Back in the lounge, a new mission was revealed:

 

 

Save the town from major upheaval.

 

 

Seemed rather simple with a search for a spring.

 

Confidently, he and MatPat sing:

 

 

_Zero-G Man, Zero-G Man, Zero-G Man!!!_

 

 

 

The popping balloons put them all at risk,

 

But the Harelquin clown was worse than this!!

 

Clowns and sacrifices were up for grabs,

 

 

And then Teala was the one who was nabbed.

 

 

 

Luckily, she returned safe from harm,

 

But sadly, JC did not.

 

 

Chasing Bahar was their next test,

 

One he succeeded at along with the rest.

 

Bitten by the Snake Woman, his fiery determination was stymied.

 

Yet he found the first coin in a fashion quite timely.

 

 

Cured by MR + C,

 

He went on to give his life for victory!

 

Toppling the Jenga wall…

 

Was the bravest decision of them all.

 

 

 

Fighting against Nikita to the very end,

 

He searched through snake guts in the freezing cold.

 

A mosaic needed to be completed or he'd never grow old-

 

 

But it didn’t turn out that way.

 

 

 

Flashing fangs, a slashed throat…

 

 

 

 

The Hero was dead, and all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, Birdy!! Your Son is here.


End file.
